Les Watson seront toujours plus lents que les Holmes
by Anissa Potter
Summary: SPOIL EPISODE SPECIAL, uniquement la fin. Suite de "La belle fille de l'espionne". Elizabeth attend Sherlock en compagnie de son père, sa belle mère et... Son petit ami ? Mais si, le mec au parapluie et a l'air un peu froid et seul, il a l'air glacial mais pas d'avoir un mauvais fond. Suite parallèle, mais beaucoup de chance que je garde ça définitivement.


**OS spécial.**

 **BONNE ANNEE**

 **OUI J EN FAIS UN**

 **LES AMATEURS DE MYCBETH VONT KIFFER LEUR RACE, MON AVIS SUR L EPISODE EN FIN DE OS**

 **FAITES GAFFE AUX SPOILS**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Moffat dojiefhzifokr, Gatiss cojsdfekf**

* * *

 _"_ _Il me retient par le poignet et je le regarde en fronçant les sourcils._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Tu vois ? Ca s'est finalement arrangé, dit-il sur un ton qui se veut rassurant._

 _Je dégage froidement mon poignet et le fixe, polaire._

 _\- Non. Grâce à ça, j'ai pu voir qui tu préférais entre ton frère et ta petite amie ou ton travail. Très enrichissant, vraiment._

 _Il soupire et tape du pied, apparemment agacé par mon incompréhension._

 _\- Si j'avais tenté de le protéger, j'aurais perdu ma place. Si j'avais perdu ma place, j'aurais perdu mon pouvoir. Je suis actuellement l'homme le plus puissant des Royaume-Unis, je ne peux pas me permettre ce genre de chose._

 _J'ai un sourire sarcastique, amusée par la situation et fais un pas vers lui._

 _\- Non. Si tu as pu être, pendant deux semaines environs, l'homme le plus puissant des Royaume-Unis, ce n'est que grâce à ton frère qui a tué Magnussen qui lui-même te menait au nez et à la baguette ! Et si Moriarty est effectivement revenu, c'est lui l'homme le plus puissant !_

 _Il a une grimace._

 _\- Oh je vois, il m'est supérieur au niveau du pouvoir et sur la beauté ?_

 _Cherche-moi, coco, mais tu vas perdre._

 _\- Tu crois que c'est le moment d'être jaloux ? Je t'en veux, Mycroft, comme tu ne peux pas te l'imaginer ! L'Angleterre a perduré et perdura sans toi, ce n'est par contre, pas mon cas ni celui de ton frère !_

 _Il lève les yeux au ciel._

 _John et Mary nous observent, attentif._

 _\- Tu tombes dans le mélodramatique, c'est ridicule !_

 _Je serre les dents, blessée._

 _Pour une fois que je m'ouvre._

 _Parfait._

 _\- Vous savez ce qui est ridicule, Mycroft ? C'est d'avoir cru que vous étiez autre chose que l'homme de glace._

 _Son regard me fend le cœur et je regrette aussitôt mes mots._

 _Trop tard, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière._

 _\- Bien, dit-il froidement. Nous nous sommes tout dits._

 _\- Non, je réponds._

 _Faut quand même que je me rattrape d'une manière ou d'une autre._

 _\- Je suis amoureuse de vous, quoiqu'il arrive._

 _\- Je n'ai jamais eu la preuve de ça._

 _Je sens qu'il se crispe en m'entendant le vouvoyer._

 _\- Moi non plus, je soupire simplement en tournant les talons._

 _Je retourne auprès de mon père et de ma belle mère._

 _\- Alors ? s'enquit-il._

 _\- Sherlock est rentré, je souris._

 _Je lève le nez vers lui, ravalant encore mes larmes._

 _\- C'est fini."_

L'avion atterit finalement et je les observe entré, Mycroft en tête. J'attends dans mon coin mais n'ai jamais eu la réputation de quelqu'un de patient, je finis par les rejoindre et entend la voix dde Sherlock et un papier qui se déchire.

Vais-je ?...

Je me jette contre le torse puissant de Sherlock, bousculant Mycroft et Mary (tant pis pour Zelda, elle avait qu'à débarquer plus tôt).

\- Je n'ai pas le temps Elizabeth, soupire-t-il avec agacement avant de me repousser.

Je me recule en reniflant et fuis le regard des deux Holmes mais Sherlock m'observe avant de regarder Mycroft.

\- Oh...

\- Quoi ? demande mon père.

A tous les coups il fronce les sourcis.

\- Ils ne sont plus ensembles.

\- Pardon ?

\- On a autre chose à faire ! coupe Sherlock. Et agis comme un véritable frère !

Il bouscule Mycroft, j'ai envie de lui faire une balayette quand il fait ça. Mon instinct protecteur sans doute.

Je les suis et vais dehors avec eux, c'est sans compter sur mon père qui m'attrape par l'épaule et me murmure.

\- Va discuter avec Mycroft avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

Je lève les yeux vers lui, m'apprêtant à répliquer. Son regard ne me dit rien qui vaille, c'est vrai qu'il a une tête d'hérisson, Mary avait raison. Je grogne mais remonte dans l'avion. Mycroft ramasse des morceaux de papier, je me penche sur son épaule.

\- C'est qui Redbeard ?

Il sursaute, wah il devait être vraiment concentré, et fait volte face.

\- Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?!

Mon père m'a demandé de parler.

\- J'aimerais discuter avec toi, je réponds en m'asseyant sur un siège.

\- Ce n'est plus "vous" maintenant ? siffle-t-il froidement.

Bah tiens, fuyant la conversation. Bonne idée, Mycroft, vraiment.

\- Non.

Je lève les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu trouves ça normal d'envoyer ton frère à la mort ? Nous sommes en couple depuis six mois, ce n'est pas beaucoup mais assez pour que je me demande ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour moi.

\- Sherlock a tué quelqu'un, dit-il froidement.

\- Et je ne pourrais lui être assez reconnaissant pour l'avoir fait ! Cet homme allait tuer moralement mon père et pratiquement physiquement sa femme ! C'est ton droit de ne pas aimer ma famille mais tu ne peux empêcher Sherlock et moi de le faire !

\- Il ne s'agit pas de ça ! aboye-t-il. Je serais toujours là pour lui !

Je m'arrête net et le fixe en sentant mon sang se glacer dans mes veines.

\- ...Tu comptais faire quelque chose pour lui... N'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment as-tu pu croire que je le laisserais mourir ? répondit-il sombrement en se relevant.

Oh putain.

J'ai merdé.

Je me mets devant lui, blafarde.

\- Mycroft je suis désolé... Je ne sais pas encore te cerner, parfois tu sembles tellement dans ton travail. Je veux dire, c'est normal. Je ne t'en voudrais jamais, j'ai déjà tant de chances de t'avoir, je déblate à toute vitesse. Mais... Sherlock te met tellement la merde, je me disais que tu ne pouvais vraiment rien faire.. Je suis... Oh Merlin... Je suis tellement désolé. Je ne pensais pas ce que j'ai dis... L'homme de glace.. N'importe quoi... Tu es tout sauf de glace, je le sais mieux que personne. J'avais dis ça pour te faire réagir, je ne le pensais pas !

Il baisse le regard vers moi, sans le moindre mot et a l'air d'attendre.

\- Je... Bien sûr c'est tellement évident, j'ai tellement été stupide. Je te supplie d'accepter mes excuses.

Bah voilà que j'ai les larmes aux yeux, parfait, vraiment. Parfait.

\- Comment as-tu pu croire une chose pareille ? soupire-t-il.

\- La stupidité et l'impulsivité naïve mais attachante d'une Gryffondor ? je tente.

\- Amoureuse de moi ? finit par demander Mycroft avec une pointe de curiosité et un soupçon... d'incrédulité.

Je lève un sourcil, faisant une danse de la joie intérieure.

\- Ca me semblait évident...

\- J'accepte tes excuses, mais je t'en veux encore, fît-il en me poussant avec son parapluie.

Je pose ma main sur la sienne et l'observe en attendant, avec un soupir agacé il pose sa main sur ma joue et m'embrasse briévement avant de partir.

Bordel.

Je dois tellement me rattraper.

* * *

 **Ne pensez pas une seule seconde que tout va être beau et rose pour le Mycbeth dans ce qu'il va suivre !**

 **Sinon, l'épisode, j'ai bugué quand j'ai vu Mycroft haha. Mais, plus globalement ces connards ont réussi à se faire pardonner leurs deux ans d'absence et je dois avouer que je suis tombée sur le charme de Lestrade et d'Anderson qui était plutôt sexy à l'époque victorienne. C'était un chef d'oeuvre, ils sont forts.**

 **Trop forts.**


End file.
